


New-found charm

by bestboyakaashi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A really short one shot with only fluff, Fluff, I wrote this for someone really special, M/M, One Shot, Tickling, Wakatoshi is actually cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 14:41:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13719846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestboyakaashi/pseuds/bestboyakaashi
Summary: "That smile was still there, a smile so rare that made Tendou's heart melt every time it appeared."





	New-found charm

A comfortable silence filled Tendou's room, his lanky body messily sprawled between his boyfriend's stretched legs and his head resting on his firm chest. Ushijima was sitting on the floor with his wide back pressed against the bed, one hand lazily caressing the blocker's red hair, which was tickling his nose, and the other one on his side to keep his balance. The captain's eyes were completely focused on the manga Satori was reading, and the latest kept quickly looking up to get a glimpse of how Ushi's eyebrows knit together and his eyes narrowed in total concentration. Every time he did, he let out a silent giggle, he never got tired of that charming expression; Even outside the court, he was extremely centered.  
When the volume, which Tendou had read over five times already since he bought it a few months ago, was over, its owner flopped his arm to the side, causing it to fly away from his grip. The sound of the paper against the floor finally broke Wakatoshi's focus, making him look down at closed eyes.  
"You should take better care of your things." He said seriously, eyeing the manga that had landed on it's cover.  
"I take good care of you, don't I?" Satori smiled playfully, patting his boyfriend's thigh. He was silent for a moment, until he finally nodded and gave a sound of agreement. How he always replied so sincerely to those kind of jokes endeared Tendou to no end. It amused him, too.  
After that short exchange of words, more silence. They had no comments about the comic, since the blocker had talked about it way too many times.  
They were both tired from that day's practice, and the coldness outside made staying in that possition seem like the best option they had. They weren't in a rush, anyway; It was Friday, and Mrs. Ushijima had finally let her son stay over the red haired's house. It took a lot of reminders about his good behavior and texts from Tendou telling him what to say next, but they finally got to convince her without having to lie. Lying made the taller anxious, and Satori wanted his guest to be comfortable.  
"Are you cold, Wakatoshi-kun?"  
"No," Was the blunt reply. "not really,"  
"Well, I am..." Tendou smirked, looking up as if waiting for something he knew that wasn't going to happen on it's own, "...so you really should hug me, you know?"  
With another nod of his head, Ushijima wrapped both of his arms around the other's thin figure, bringing him closer. The red haired laid his head back to rest it on the spiker's broad shoulder, locking eyes with him. Ushi wasn't all for physical contact. On the other hand, Tendou enjoyed every last bit of it he could get.  
"Your body is really warm, you know?" The blocker shifted a little to adjust his position. "But my hands are still cold..." He tapped the floor with his fingers twice, then his eyes lit up again. "Let me check something."  
"Tendou?" Was all Wakatoshi could ask before the other quickly turned around, now placing his knees on each side of the ace's legs, shamelessly lifting the sweater and t-shirt he was wearing. Tendou admired the toned body he found under the fabric up close, "perfect" would be the word he'd use to describe it. After a few moments, he laid his cold hands on the other's stomach, making him shiver slightly because of the temperature change.  
"That's better~" Even if it was a little chill down his back, Satori liked the reaction, so he slided his hands towards Ushiwaka's sides, earning a little flinch that made him smirk mischievously from ear to ear.  
"Don't tell me..." He made a small pause as his hands kept wandering, making the other move around even more, unable to scape the touch. "...you're ticklish~?"  
Ushijima's head was turned to a side, trying to hide the slight smile his mouth automatically formed as he attempted to move Tendou's hands away, weakened by the twists and turns his body couldn't help but do.  
The shorter, ecstatic, admired every reaction the other had; His grin, his closed eyes that seemed to be leaking small tears from the suppressed laughter... He soon started to move his thin fingers lightly against the warm skin below them, getting the other to let out soft, quiet snorts that soon turned into giggles. In all the years they knew eachother, such innocent sounds never came out of Wakatoshi's lips. It wasn't usual to see him being so... Defenseless, with such a cute expression. Tendou, for the first time too, had no words.  
Before this sounds could turn into actual laughter, the captain's body instinctively pushed Satori away. Expecting this, he wrapped his arms around Ushi's waist, bringing him with him when they fell to a side. Quickly, he rolled over and ended up on top of the taller, placing his hands on each side of his head.  
"You give up already?" He giggled and pecked the other's lips with his own. "No revenge?"  
"Maybe later..." Ushiwaka replied. That smile was still there, a smile so rare that made Tendou's heart melt every time it appeared.  
"Don't think I'll let my guard down!" The blocker winked with mischief and layed on top of the other once again, extending his arm and grabbing his hand.  
After a few more moments of silence, the spiker spoke.  
"Shouldn't we go to the bed, if we're going to sleep?"  
"Maybe later..." Satori tried to impersonate his low voice, making Ushi smile a little wider.  
Maybe physical contact wasn't that bad after all.


End file.
